dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Mario
Pit vs Mario is Peep4Life's ninth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 9! Kid Icarus vs Super Mario Bros! Two of the strongest Nintendo heroes meet when Sakurai and Miyamoto creations duke it out. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Pit and Mario stood in an arena. This would be a showdown for the ages: Two icons of Nintendo's games face to face. The battle for dominance was on. Pit broke his bow into two blades and prepared for Mario. Mario leaped into the arena and tipped his cap towards his foe. "Let'sa go!" Mario ordered. Here we go! ''' Pit rapidly slashed at Mario but the plumber did repeated back flips to evade the attacks. He also took the time to fire off some fireballs which began to halt Pit's momentum. Pit stopped and reconstructed his bow to defend against the attacks. Mario then delivered a leaping kick which caught Pit right in the face. Pit recovered quickly and lashed out with his Upperdash Arm. Mario used his cape to turn the attack right back around. Pit then pulled up his Orbitars, maybe on instinct, and repelled Mario's follow up leap. Pit grabbed Mario by the overalls and threw him to the ground, he tried to stomp on him but the plumber used a fireball to burn his opponent's foot. Pit cried out and jumped away, buying Mario enough time to use a cloud suit. He formed three clouds and gained an aerial advantage. Pit fired arrows through the clouds and Mario responded with a ground pound. Pit sidestepped and used the Upperdash Arm again, sending Mario across the arena. Mario got up and grabbed a Super Star. He was engulfed in a shining light and ran at Pit. Pit used an Orbitar but Mario broke through it. Pit kept dodging any physical contact but was caught off balance by a fireball. The Super Star ran out but Mario grabbed Pit by the wings and slammed him onto the floor and used a ground pound into his ribs. Pit struggled for air and rolled to a side. Mario then began charging up the Mario Finale. Just as the attack was going to leave his hand, Pit used an Ore Club to clobber Mario and cancel the move. Mario backed up and managed to disarm Pit of the club and headbutted the angel. Mario slid under Mario's legs to get an advantage but Mario summoned a Mega Mushroom and loomed over Pit. At this stage, Pit decided to equip the Three Sacred Treasures.He flew around Mario, blasting him with arrows but Mario swatted him out the sky. He grabbed Pit again and threw him into a wall. Mario loomed again over Pit and a shadow appeared over Pit. He covered his face and prepared for the inevitable... The sound of Mario shrinking? Mario returned to his normal state and decided that instead of crushing his foe, he would try and beat him to death. Pit had other plans and fired an arrow which Mario easily avoided. This time, Mario went for his finale and got the attack away! Pit threw up an Orbitar which was shattered but had managed to repel the majority of the attack. Most had gone back at Mario, burning the plumber's face. Pit equipped Wolf Claws and slashed Mario across the face, setting it on fire. Mario burned up and Pit finished it with a cross cut across the chest of Mario. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight